


Last night ft. colours (Part 1)

by MythBuff



Category: ishqbaaaz, ishqbaaz, shivika
Genre: F/M, Holi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: Anika has trouble recalling, but Shivaay comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you Tara and the admin of @Ishqbaaaz_fanpage for your little helps here and there with Hindi! Hope you guys like it :)

Anika stretched her arms as much as she could, as she got out of her bed. She was still feeling so sleepy after playing Holi but she woke up anyways.

 

Curtains did their duty by closing the windows and from the gaps, she could see the sun trying to sneak into the room.

 

_It's morning already?_

 

She got up and stretched her legs. She walked to straight to her cupboard to get a dress for herself. Her teeth felt weird and immediately knew she needed to brush her teeth urgh.

 

She carefully took her dress, ensuring that yesterday’s holi colour doesn’t stain her outfit for her day.

 

But as she passed the mirror, she couldn't help but notice one explicit change, except for the fact that her face was a bit pink and green from the Holi Colour.

 

_Fhat the wuck am i wearing?????_

 

She rubbed her eyes twice just to ensure she wasn't imagining it.

 

_Anika. Confirmed. Raita Phelgaya._

 

“Whoa! Hello there.”

 

It was Shivaay, who entered the room with his phone. He had a broad smile and was also Pink from the colour. She didn’t want him to see her in such a state.

 

Shivaay smirked like a Cheshire cat because he saw Anika wearing his kurta-nightwear, covering till Anika’s knees.

 

Anika saw Shivaay’s eyes. He didn’t maintain eye contact with, but instead did that eye movement that reminded her of-

 

_He is doing that thing what he did to me few months back, what do they call i- HE IS CHECKING ME OUT_

 

“Sh- Shi- Shivaay.” said Anika feeling shy and trying to cover her legs with her outfit in her hand. It was like an acrobatic posture. “What are you staring at?”

 

“Nothing.” said Shivaay, walking playfully around her. “Just wanted to tell you that the top looks wonderful on you. I’ve worn it like a trillion times while going to sleep, but you decided you’ll wear it because last night-”

 

_LAST NIGHT? THAT DOES NOT SOUND GOOD._

 

“Last night what?”

 

“Last night you-”.

 

Shivaay’s phone rang. He picked up the phone call and walked out of the room.

 

Anika stood there. She thought she saw Shivaay giggling as he left the room. She just started into the curtains, not knowing what to do.

 

_What did happen last night?_

 

_\-----_

 

Shivaay giggled as he drank his black coffee.

 

_Oh this is going to be so much fun._

 

She had no idea what had happened after Holi. After all she did drink a gazillion glasses of Bhang. He thought she was possessed but he still found it fascinating how she would finish one glass in 7 seconds.

 

Grinning to himself as he sipped his Espresso, Pinky entered the kitchen. She saw Shivaay smiling to himself.

 

“Oh my Maata Shivaay! What happens? You smiles to yourselfs?” said Pinky, patting Shivaay’s back.

 

Shivaay came back to reality. “Nothing mom. Woh-”

 

“Shivaay Bhaiya is day dreaming, Choti Ma.”

 

“And that to about what happened yesterday.”

 

Both Rudra and Omkara spoke respectively, making their entry to pull Shivaay’s legs in front of Pinky aunty.

 

Pinky sported a confused look.

 

_These two need therapy, I swear._

 

“Choti Ma”, Rudra said walking near Pinky, “Aapko pata hai? Yesterday, when we started playing Holi, Shivaay Bhaiya went missing for the whole time except for like an hour or so. Our OBro moment only lasted for like half an hour only.”

 

Rudra winked at Shivaay and Shivaay couldn’t help but notice the tone in which he called him ‘Bhaiya’.

 

_He’ll definitely get me into trouble._

 

“Shivaay. Kya- wh- what is Rudra telling?” Pinky was glarring at Shivaay.

 

“Mom, woh-”

 

“Not only that Choti Ma”, said Omkara as he went to the other side of Shivaay, “We tried calling him and he didn’t pick up his phone. Also we heard from the Bhang-Booth Bhaiya that a lot of Bhang went into Shivaay’s room cum pool last night.”

 

Shivaay froze. He kept looking at Omkara and Rudra, shaking his head right and left.

 

_How the hell did they know? These 2 are mad for sure._

 

“Mom. I can explain. There is nothing to worry. What hap-”

 

“You were with Anika?”

 

_Suicidal question. What do I tell her?_

 

Shivaay stared at her for a good 5 seconds and his expressions were a give away. Both the brothers were suppressing their laughter at what was unfolding.

 

To everyone’s surprise, Pinky smiled, and Shivaay noticed it was mixed with a hint of shyness.

 

“Lo, dekho. My son is growing up”, she said. “Haan mummyji, I'm comings” and Pinky stormed out.

 

Shivaay bent his head lower because he didn’t expect such a reaction and he felt shy for a weird reason.

 

Shivaay looked up and he kept his hand over his heart as a sigh of relief. Those two were laughing and pointing at him and they were left surprised at the same time. They also didn't expect Pinky to react to this so coolly.

 

“What happened to my mom? I never knew she will take this so lightly.”

 

“Arey, leave what Choti ammi just said now.” said Rudra and Omkara continued “After all, What did happened last night?”

 

Shivaay heaved a sigh.

 

_Last night was unforgettable._

 

_\--_

 

The whole family except for Shivaay and Anika left the Oberoi Mansion 5 minutes back. They were going to their family temple one and a half hours away, since Prinku’s wedding was coming up and they wanted to be sure that everything will go smoothly.

 

Anika felt sore and sick after yesterday, because her stomach felt so weird. So, she decided to stay back along with Shivaay, who also stayed back for the same reason- Anika was sore.

 

But in reality, even Shivaay felt sore.

 

_Anika. Listen to yourself. Best time to ask Billuji what happened last night._

 

Anika built up all her tadi and she stormed into their room, where Shivaay was reading a magazine on Stock Markets on the bed. She turned around and locked the door.

 

Shivaay looked up at her, ditching his own article about the Oberois.

 

_Cute hai, when she is curious and confused._

 

“Shivaay, what the hell happened yesterday? I can't remember anything from yesterday’s Holi. In fact I can remember me playing Holi with OmRu and then I went along with Jhanvi and Pinky aunty.”

 

_Road runner jaise baat karti hai._

 

Shivaay tried to keep a straight face.

 

“Then after that I saw you playing with OmRu. I was going to come up to you but then you left with your phone ringing, as always. And then I went to the kitchen because I felt thirsty, to drink some-”

 

_Wait wait WAIT. Did I drink water or did I drink-_

 

As Anika was thinking as to what she drank, Shivaay came near her face to face.

 

“Drink some what Anika?” said Shivaay as he lifted his eyebrow. “Your memory is so good right?” Anika hesitated, she was trying really hard what had happened.

 

_Socho Anika Socho. Paani or-_

 

“You can see me struggling nah? Tell me what happen-”

 

She wished she had a lightbulb over her head for her discovery.

 

“HAAN! I CAME HERE TO THIS ROOM AFTER DRINKING-”

 

_Eureka moment for her. She has no idea doesn't she?_

 

“Drinking kya Anika?” said Shivaay, getting even closer to her.

 

“I don’t know what. I'm trying really hard to figure out.”

 

Shivaay suddenly clasped her hands. As if on cue, something flashed in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to see what had flashed.

 

_“Shivaay, you have such soft hands. I think I can keep holding them everyday hehe. You’ll hold me everyday right? Oh look, they are Pink as well hehe. Pink hands of Pinky’s son.”_

 

She opened her eyes, and glared at Shivaay because of what she had recollected and then, she saw Shivaay grinning.

 

_Why is he grinning all the time?_

 

“Anika, what happened? You remembered something?” said Shivaay with a teasing and fake concern voice.

 

Anika sported a clueless look. Even before she could mutter a letter, Shivaay wrapped his arms around Anika’s hips and looked into her eyes.

 

She did not expect that coming.

 

_Ye kya kar raha hai?_

 

Out of the blue again, Anika’s memory again flashing in front of her eyes, she closed her eyes again as if her whole life depended upon it.

 

_“Your eyelashes are not that great when compared to mine you know, but your colour changing eyes na- they take me out of this world you know? Your nose is cute awww.”_

 

Their height difference was not much but still, Shivaay was tad bit taller than Anika. He looked down upon Anika, who closed her eyes trying to recall intently what had happened yesterday.

 

Shivaay, like yesterday (though he was intoxicated), was living the moment with his wife.

 

Anika opened her eyes and again was too embarrassed at what she had seen. She tried wriggled out of Shivaay’s arms.

 

But woh Shivaay Singh Oberoi hai.

 

He caught hold of her again and swiveled her into his arms. He went near her ear and began to whisper.

 

“Can you remember, now?”

 

Anika felt a tingling in her body when Shivaay whispered in her ear. She didn’t willingly close her eyes, but when she did.

 

_“Shivaay. I'm going to spill the real raita. I think I love you.”_

 

Anika was now breathing breathing heavily.

 

“Come on, try harder Anika” His voice was so tender, was this even Tadi Baaz SSO?

 

Her eyes were still closed.

 

_“Anika, you lip balm tastes of Strawberry. Is it that the one I got you yesterday? It tastes good hehe.”_

 

**_KYAAAAAAA_ **

 

Anika opened her eyes immediately, hoping it was a dream. But it wasn't. She felt her heart racing. Little did she realize she had confessed her love while she was under the influence of Bhaang. And the fact that Shivaay knew her lip balm tasted of Strawberry...

 

“SHIVAAY!” she said stuttering like a child

 

“Yes Mrs.SSO”

 

“Did we um- uh-”

 

“We did.”

 

“We did?”

 

“Yeah we did.”

 

“We did what happens in those uh angrezi films?”

 

Shivaay could see Anika becoming even pinker, adding to the holi colour on her face.

He couldn’t help but giggle.

 

_No you silly! We only kissed, but I’m not going to tell you._

 

“I think you have recalled everything. Lets join the dots shall we?” said Shivaay winking at her.

 

Shivaay let Anika loose. Anika realised he didn’t answer her her question and in shock, she walked like a zombie towards the bed.

 

What was she actually thinking of herself? She has done so much yet she doesn't know.

 

Shivaay giggled and grinned and tried to keep a straight face whenever Anika looks at him.

 

Anika gave up thinking. She went near the bed and threw herself to the back of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

Though half of her confusion is cleared, clearing another half was going to be a big deal that too with the taunts and nudging of Shivaay- she has a lot in store for herself.

 

Shivaay also fell on the bed from the other side the same way as Anika, their heads parallel to each other.

 

“So, let's rewind then?” said Shivaay.

 

Anika nodded hesitantly.

 

_Anika. What the hell did you do last night?_

 

_\--_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Part 2 will be out soon in the course of the week! Do leave a comment and a Kudos! Thanks y'all!


End file.
